As processing power and memory become more affordable and compact, mobile, embedded, and other computing devices are being designed to include greater functionality. For instance, today's mobile, embedded, and other computing devices such as cellular-enabled computing devices (i.e. Smartphones, etc.) may comprise various applications for the users in addition to the basic telephonic functionality.
On the other hand, database management systems (DBMSs) are often used on conventional systems for storing, managing and/or manipulating structured data by inputting often complicated, complex and lengthy DBMS related instructions to be executed by the DBMS to perform operations on data stored in databases or on databases themselves. As such, operating the DBMS may often be a time consuming task, reserved for expensive and well-trained DBMS operators, thereby also incurring additional cost in order to perform operations on the data.